


【猫鼠】来自审讯室的现场直播-本篇由前方记者本报道

by EleveNorth



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom, 展昭/白玉堂 - Fandom, 展耀/白羽瞳 - Fandom, 猫鼠 - Fandom, 耀瞳 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, SCI, sci谜案集
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleveNorth/pseuds/EleveNorth
Relationships: 展昭/白玉堂, 展耀/白羽瞳, 猫鼠, 耀瞳
Kudos: 9





	【猫鼠】来自审讯室的现场直播-本篇由前方记者本报道

“虽然没能做到最后，但是怎么样？现场直播好看吗？”本狼狈的坐在审讯室里，挑衅的望着坐在他对面的展昭 。

“他比我想象中要甜的多。”他颇有些意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴唇，道“不过有些可惜，白跟你在一起，看起来好像是他比较主动，你尝不到了，实在可惜。”

展昭眼神有些晦暗不明的低下头，想到了这次的事。

白玉堂被电击过后浑身无力又一身吻痕的软在床上，如果不是他去的及时，恐怕真的要被这人得手。

压下心中翻涌而出的醋意和后怕不说，他更多的是心疼白玉堂，那么骄傲一个人...事情真要到了那个地步，自己恐怕永远都要见不到小白了，还好...

不过想起这事他就恼火，但始终没有发作，只抬头淡淡回了句，“我觉得你对我和玉堂的关系有点误解。”

对面的本愣了愣，显然没太明白他的意思。

展博士说罢便起身拉开审讯室外厅的门走了出去，“都先去休息吧，暂时问不出来什么，我跟玉堂先探探他口风，其他的明天再说。”

把一杆闲人都赶跑了之后，展昭才伸手将白玉堂拉进了审讯室。

“猫儿？怎么了？”白玉堂直觉他情绪不太对劲，有些担心，这猫是不是还在生气？

展昭抬手关了屋里的灯，伸手用指节轻扣着审讯室的玻璃，道：“现场直播是不能给你看了，但是让你听听还是可以的。”

屋内的本反应过来他的意思后，一瞬间白了脸，眼睛倏然瞪大，朝展昭恨声喊到，“展昭！！你敢！！你敢！！”嘭的一脚踹在桌上，疯了一样挣动着手上的手铐，却被困在屋内什么也做不了。

展昭神情有些阴森低沉，“他本来就是我的，我有什么不敢？”扯过白玉堂一把将人抵在审讯室的内门上，卡了死角，让里面的人看不见但听得到。

吻上白玉堂的薄唇，温软的舌敲开牙关，有些霸道的舔吻进去，舌尖扫过齿列，勾缠那人软腻的舌吸吮，直吮的他舌根发麻，细微的粘腻声在黑暗寂静的屋里尤为清晰，含吻不住的唾液从嘴角溢出，顺着下颏滑落在白色的衬衫上。

“唔...猫...猫儿？”白玉堂一惊：”你非要....这时候这么主动？”

展昭没回话，手却并不安分，一边从衬衫下摆滑进去，揉捏这人的窄腰，另一只手抚过胸前用指甲轻轻刮蹭着。

“不...不行，不行猫儿，你先放开”白玉堂觉得坏了，这猫要来真的，可他又没办法真的跟展昭动手，只能一边轻轻推他，嘴里低声说着让他快停，“要，要做了回家，不能在这...”要死了，这猫是气昏头了不成？

白玉堂想伸手拽他，好让他冷静一点，却猛然被展昭温热的手按住腰眼，整个人直接软了过去。

“你被他抓住的时候...”未离开白玉堂的唇，只是贴吻着缓声说着：“他给我发了监控，我看见他抱你，看见他吻你，看见他想...”

展昭哽了一下咬紧牙关没继续把后面的话说出口，只是侧过头去亲他耳朵，伸舌缓慢的勾舔着耳廓，又黏又腻，耳尖仿佛要被他抿化在嘴里。

灵活修长的手滑至他身前轻轻蹭动着：“玉堂...你是不是不知道我当时真的快疯了？如果不是到的早，你觉得会发生什么？他想给我看现场直播？那就给他看...”

便又吻回去，手上动作不停，渐渐用力起来，另一手顺着人后背的骨头，一节一节的按下，直划过身后最隐蔽的地方。

绵密的快感开始一丝丝的绕着爬上身体，白玉堂失神的扬起头，气息不稳的喘着，整个人有些放空。

想到那天的事，和当时情绪极不对劲的展昭，白玉堂低声叹了口气，说不担心肯定是假的..况且，他一向拿他没办法，没再过多反抗，抬手环上他脖颈，任这人在自己身上胡闹。

展昭见他没了动作，心下也有些复杂，他的小白太乖也太纵容他，总是就算提出些不合理的要求这人也都顺着自己。明明可以拒绝的...

可越是这样展昭就越忍不住想再过分一些，但也担心自己心里无法控制的占有欲总有一天会逼疯自己，也会伤害到小白。

思绪蔓延的有些一发不可收拾，展昭矛盾的厉害，他不想让别人看到这样的白玉堂，但又想让全世界都知道这人是自己的。

“嘶...”控制不住的下了狠手，修长灵活的双手一边在身后按揉着，带着不明的企图准备随时侵犯他最后一道防线，另一边又顺着漂亮的腹肌游走回胸前，不停画圈撩拨他。

白玉堂是众所周知的长的好看，身材好。虽然武力值高，但人绝不属于壮硕型，身上有的都是浅薄肌肉勾画出来的漂亮线条，利落又诱人。记得展昭之前还吐槽说他再练肌肉不还是那么瘦。

想到这，展博士不由得轻笑出声，微热的呼吸打在耳侧，让白玉堂忍不住一抖，抬手推他，“死猫，呃...，要做就...嗯...专心点，在这胡思乱想什...嘶...你干嘛！？”

到抽一口冷气，只见展昭略微低头，一口狠咬在那人修长白皙的颈上，随即唇舌又附在牙印上吮吻，非要给搞得充血才罢休，又去啄吻到他精致的喉结上，舌尖不停轻勾着。

“你真是...猫吗你！？”白玉堂被他吻的直仰脖子，也有些无奈，难不成是养猫养久了就容易被猫咬？

“嗯...给你做个记号，省得老有人惦记你...或者我干脆把你关起来谁也别见了好不好？”说着一双猫眼眯了眯，撩起他一条长腿挎在腰间，蓦地又向着人湿热紧致的后穴埋入一根手指，一寸一寸的没进去。

“嗯...猫儿...呃唔...别...别这个姿势，这样会好累...”低声轻喘着，白玉堂轻轻用腿蹭了蹭展昭腰间，想提醒他换个姿势，这样背靠着门又冷又难受。

“嘶...白队长怎么这时候还想着撩我？”展昭被他滑腻的腿侧蹭的一个哆嗦，吻了吻他脸颊，再探了一指进去“乖，再等等...等下去桌上...不然不好扩张，我怕你难受。”

身体早就已经被展昭调教惯了，任他在身体里浸润开拓，对着熟悉的人白玉堂倒是很快放松下来。

抽出略微被打湿的手指，展昭伸手拿下刚才挂在椅背上的外套垫在办公桌上，把人压了，攥住脚踝往上撩起些，将早已火热的性器直接挺身送了进去。

“哈嗯...呃，好烫...猫...嗯...你轻...轻点...”面对突然的侵犯，白玉堂紧致的内里猛然间绞紧，搞得展昭半边身子酥麻。

“小白，你乖，放松...不然我没法动，还是说...有人听着，我们白队长就这么紧张？”一边轻声说着边坏心眼的挺了挺腰将自己往人身体里更送的深了些，但却没有更大的动作。

嘶...以前没察觉，两人在一起之后才发现这疯猫根本就是表面纯良，实际整个人都是黑的！扮猪吃老虎，黑猫根本黑的一根杂毛都没有，白玉堂不禁腹诽。

无奈望了望天，心想反正是上了贼船，不到最后自己是别想好过了。

雷厉风行的白队长心一横，干脆一不做二不休，抬腿半挂在展昭腰上缓缓磨蹭着轻声道，“小展哥哥？小展哥哥怎么不动了？难不成是你害怕被别人听到了？”

展昭一瞬间僵了僵，随即狠声笑道，“...你胆子大了？”抬手猛地狠扳住他大腿根部，开始快速抽送起来。

“啊嗯...不...慢...慢点...别太狠...”突然被人快速顶弄而起的快感，磨的他浑身打颤，白玉堂胆子再大也不想真的在有人能听到的情况下叫出声。只能咬紧牙关想要将呻吟声全部抑回喉里，一边轻推着展昭求他慢些。

“白队长刚才不是挺厉害？这就不行了？嗯？”他开始顺着这人的劲，大开大合的肏干。

松开紧扣着腰部的手，展昭伸手扯过白玉堂搭在眉眼间的手臂，带着他到两人交合的地方摸索。

性器和着黏润的肠液在身后连番抽打，湿淋淋的柱身大部分都捅在自己体内，羞耻难堪的兴奋感让白玉堂浑身抖得厉害。

潮热的穴肉痴缠着展昭的性器，略微退出时都将殷红的穴肉带出一些，又随着动作被送回身体，“呵...白队长好好看看自己，怎么下面这张嘴咬的这么紧？就这么喜欢我吗？”

涌出的湿滑肠液也顺着股间留下，随着展昭的进出的动作带出噗呲噗呲的淫靡水声。

“唔...”白玉堂死咬着自己手臂不愿意出声，却又被捣弄的无处发泄，只能发出难过的呜咽。

可展昭显然不准备就这么放过他，继续强势霸道的逼问着，“白队长别不出声啊，到底喜不喜欢我？喜不喜欢我这么弄你？嗯？说话。”

体内的动作还在不断加快，“啊嗯...喜...喜欢...哈呃....唔！”猛然间被撞到一处，比之前都要剧烈的快感如同锋利的刀剑滚进身体，刺激的他整个人挺直脊背从桌上弹起，又落回到柔软的衣物上，不住地仰头喘息。

是这里...展昭双眸一眯，猫科动物的直觉让他精准把控了身下这人的命脉，随后便开始不管不顾的向着花心冲撞起来。

体内最敏感的地方一次次被展昭碾压过去，比之前都要恐怖又激烈的快感铺天盖地的向他扑来，从尾椎骨直窜天灵盖，无法抑制的呻吟声刚出口就被撞的支离破碎。

“呃嗯...哥...哥你慢...哈啊...求...求你慢点...太深了”陷入情欲时的颤抖呻吟在漆黑空荡的屋里显得过分撩人。

“哈啊...哈啊...嗯！猫...不要，唔！”

白玉堂整个人被展昭送给他的快感折磨到有些失控，只能崩溃的哭喊着。

展昭被他叫的直冒汗，但身下几乎是一刻不停地抽插着，他拉过人修长白皙的手，十指交缠的扣在耳侧。

白玉堂此时一双漂亮的桃花眼失神的眯着，浓密纤长的睫毛上挂着还未滚落下来的泪水，眼尾嫣红。刚被索吻过的淡色薄唇此时也变得有些许红润，略张开一些喘气，露出一截殷红的舌尖。

展昭埋首在他颈边，侧过去有些痴迷的望着他迷失在情欲里的脸。真漂亮...这么完美的人是他展昭的...真好...

此时眼里只有彼此的两人，已经全然忘了直播现场还有另一个人在屋内听着他俩的动静。

本虽然看不见发生了什么，但却能清清楚楚的听到所有的声响，胸中的愤怒越积越高。

差一点，差一点就全是他的了！

他就能亲眼看到他渴望的人在他身下辗转着迎接他全部的爱意，可现在只能在一墙之隔的屋内听着那人在别人身下被迫绽放的声音。疯了，他要疯了。

“展昭！！我杀了你！！我一定要杀了你！！！他是我的，他到死都是我的！！”本整个人气急败坏，却被困在审讯室的桌前，什么都做不了，只能一边疯狂挣动，踹着桌子一边怒吼着来宣泄自己的愤怒。

“小白...呵，玉堂，听见了吗？他说你是他的，怎么办？我要吃醋了...”展昭颇有些撒娇的向他说着话，伸手用指尖堵上他因高潮马上就要爆发的欲望，轻轻用指腹磨蹭着铃口，但身下动作不停，继续在他身上放肆掠夺着。

“呃...嗯...猫...哈嗯...哥...不...不行...唔...你，你松手....”

展昭轻轻笑着吻上他，“嗯...那你告诉他，你是谁的？是谁把你肏地连话都说不来的？嗯？告诉他。”让人羞恼的情话伴着低沉悦耳的声音溜进耳朵，让白玉堂羞得浑身哆嗦。

身上前仆后继汹涌而来的快感让他脑袋里此时一片空白，无法过多思考，只能听话的用早就叫到喑哑的声音学舌一般哭喊到“我...我是...哈...是展昭的...唔...也是...嗯...展昭...把，把我....肏地...说不出话来的...呃...求你了...让我射...唔”

“好孩子...”展昭听到自己想要的，低头含吻着他舌尖，也不再多欺负他，手上快速蹭动了几下，让白玉堂释放出来。

随后又撑着他白嫩滑腻的大腿根，向上推折在胸前，狠劲向内送着。直到最后无法忍受时，猛地低头叼咬住身下人的脖颈，喉间滚出豹一般的呼噜声，撕咬着将滚烫的精液射在最深处。

一番激烈过后，展昭没心思管别的，只是一边收拾好将他衣服穿戴整齐，一边细细轻吻着他侧脸，温柔安抚着被他折腾到脱力的白玉堂。

接过他手臂一看，上面都是下嘴没轻没重而被咬到冲血的细小齿痕，“疼不疼？之前不让你咬嘴巴你就去啃胳膊，又不是真的老鼠，怎么自己老是控制不住...”有些心疼的附上手指去轻轻揉搓，却又忍不住责怪到。

白玉堂有些无语的翻了个白眼，心说明明控制不住的是你，怎么又怪我头上了，但还是乖顺的搂过去亲了亲让他别生气。

展昭将人揽去休息室盖好被子让他好好休息，扭头回了审讯室。

展博士好整以暇的靠门站着，看了看整个人崩溃坐在审讯室内的本，也有些挑衅的笑望着他，道“你说得对，他的确比你想象中要甜的多。但是可惜了，他不是你的，你尝不到了。”


End file.
